


Вечное, бесконечное

by Yozhik



Category: Battleborn (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: Они были всегда.





	Вечное, бесконечное

Мы были всегда.  
Прежде им не приходилось об этом думать, прежде, когда они были частью ещё большего, не было смысла повторять очевидное, но теперь Мико порой оглядываются назад. И это тоже новое, непривычное, время прежде тоже было одним большим всегда, ещё одной координатой и не более того, координатой, задающей бесконечный цикл.  
Впрочем, говорят сами себе Мико, мир меняется не так сильно. Теперь их окружают иные создания, существа, рожденные одинокими, но и все они – гуманоиды, птицы, искусственные разумы в искусственных телах, невообразимые создания природы, – подчиняясь общему закону, образуют нечто вроде своеобразного мицелия. Неровного, ненадежного, но связывающего воедино. Когда водяная женщина с опаской косится на огненную женщину, когда маленькая птица возмущённо пищит на ребёнка (Мико помнят их имена, но Мико считают и своё имя всего лишь дополнительным значком, не раскрывающим истинной сути; имена – для удобства одиноких созданий), когда кто-нибудь огрызается в ответ на очередную шутку корабельного разума, Мико почти слышат, как растут и укрепляются всё новые связи.  
Быть может, им не одолеть тьму, быть может, все они сгинут в глубинах космоса. Кроме нас, думают Мико, мы разлетимся спорами вместе с прахом звёзд, чтобы стать новой жизнью на новых звёздах, рождённых из взрыва, жизнью, сохранившей связи, знания и воспоминания. Мико знают – если так случится, они понесут дальше память не только о прежней вечности, но и об одиноких существах, почти переставших быть одинокими, о существах, с которыми они делились жизнью, и так существа иных пород тоже навсегда станут их частью.  
Корабельный разум (Нова, она любит, когда её называют Нова, и вслух Мико так и делают) радостно хохочет, огненная женщина восторженно визжит, женщина тьмы бросает взгляд на водяную женщину, создание льда медленно, тяжело хлопает в ладоши. Мико чувствуют тепло. Мико откладывают мысль о победе в глубину сознания, к вечности, к жизни, к очевидному и не нуждающемуся в повторении.  
Мы будем всегда. Грибница не умирает.


End file.
